A thermoelectric module is a semiconductor-based electronic component that may be used for electric power generation. When a temperature differential is applied across a thermoelectric module, DC electric power is generated. As such, a thermoelectric module may be used to convert thermal energy to electrical energy. In other applications, a thermoelectric module may be applied as a heat pump or Peltier cooler.
Internal combustion engines convert, by combustion of fuel, the chemical energy of the fuel into energy useable to do work. Typically, only a portion of the energy released in combustion of the fuel is converted by the internal combustion engine into desirable work. In some internal combustion engines, a significant portion of the energy of combustion is lost in the form of waste heat.